


I Know My Feelings Give Me Away

by malec_bane123



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_bane123/pseuds/malec_bane123
Summary: Set during Season 3 Episode 7, my version of the scenes we didn't see.





	I Know My Feelings Give Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, any feedback is appreciated :]

Adrian walked along the beachfront strip. He had only landed a couple of hours ago and was desperate to smell the Oceanside wind. He had missed home. Had missed a lot of things. The main being Deran.

Adrian wasn’t sure when he was going to message Deran to let him know that he was back in town for a bit. The last time they had seen each other they had had mind-blowing sex and Deran had offered to sponsor Adrian. He was eternally grateful for that. Deran was letting him live his dream but Adrian wasn’t sure if he wanted that dream anymore. He missed Deran, missed him more than was humanly possible, but he couldn’t be sure that Deran felt the same.

As he walked along mindlessly he saw a figure sitting in the distance that looked a lot like the man who had taken up permanent residency in his mind. For a moment he thought it couldn’t be Deran as the man he was walking closer towards had short hair, but then he remembered Deran with his new haircut that looked so good on him.

As he approached the table he noticed that Deran wasn’t sitting alone. Adrian paused for a moment. He felt a strange pain, something he wasn’t used to. he needed to know who this guy was, who he was to Deran and why he had his hand on Deran’s leg.

“Deran? Hey?” Adrian said as he approached the two men sat at the table.

“Hey” Deran jumped up in surprise to see Adrian in front of him. 

“Still can’t get used to that hair,” They both chuckled.  

Fuck Adrian looked good Deran thought as he quickly reached out to touch his arm, needing to have some form of physical contact. He still wasn’t 100% sure that Adrian was standing in front of him.

“Hey man, I’m Adrian” Adrian looked over to the man still sat at the table. He needed to stay friendly, could not show Deran how much it upset him that he was here on a date with another guy. 

Adrian outstretched his hand for the other man to shake.

“Oh hey,” The man said politely enough as he shook Adrian’s hand, and stood up in the process. 

“This is ah-” Deran began to say but was cut off.

“Clark Lincoln” Linc interrupted firmly.

“Oh yeah. I know who you are,” Adrian tried to keep a smile on his face as he realized exactly who the stunning man was.  

Deran must have sensed the awkwardness as he quickly began talking.

“Adrian is ah” Adrian looked away from Linc, locking eyes with Deran and smiles as Deran puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

God Adrian had missed this man. Deran breaks the eye contact and looks over to Linc as he continues.

“Is a surfer that I sponsor” Deran removes his hand and Adrian instantly misses the contact. He looks to the ground his smile dropping at Deran’s explanation of their relationship. It hurt Adrian more than he would like to admit.

Adrian needed to get out of there before he did or said something that he would regret.

“I-ah didn’t mean to interrupt.” Adrian looked back up at Deran. “Um I’m in town for a few days before South Africa so maybe I’ll see you around.” Adrian tried to give Deran a smile but couldn’t muster up a full one as he made his way to leave. 

“Oh okay, yeah, yeah” Deran said quickly.

“Nice to meet you.” Adrian said as he walked past Linc.

“Yeah nice to meet you.” Adrian heard Linc say as he continued to walk away, needing desperately to get out of there.

As Adrian walked further and further the pain in him grew and grew.

It fucking hurt seeing Deran on a date with someone, because he had never had that. Never. It hurt that of course he was with a fucking motor-cross champion who was fucking hot. It hurt that Deran introduced him as a fucking surfer that he sponsors and not even as his fucking friend. It hurt. It hurt so much, but what could Adrian expect?

He and Deran were nothing. They had never defined their relationship. Fuck, their relationship had been Deran’s dirty little secret for the majority of the time they were together if you can even say they were together.

Adrian made his way back to Chad’s house and collapsed on his bed.

He punched the pillow.

He was angry. He was frustrated. He was jealous. He was bitter. He was upset.

And to make it all worse, he was in love with Deran Cody and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Adrian let the tears fall as he lay as Deran Cody played on repeat in his mind until he dozed off.


End file.
